Tribute
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: There was a stir in the air that day. Across the fields, over the mountains, into the depths of the rivers, something shifted, like a dormant force turning over and mumbling in its sleep.


**I chose to call it 'Tribute', because the other, real title, would give away everything. Therefore, just think of it as a tribute to the Legend of Zelda games, and to its wonderful world.**

**Quote of the day: **"I'm rather sure about. . . not that."—Me

**Disclaimer: **I have a brain. I don't know how it happened. Must've been a mistake.

**Thus, here is my tribute to LoZ, very wisely named . . .**

**Tribute to the Legend of Zelda**

**By CM**

There was a stir in the air that day. Across the fields, over the mountains, into the depths of the rivers, something shifted, like a dormant force turning over and mumbling in its sleep. The whisper of its breath tickled every leaf, every strand of grass, every twig. Birdsong stopped, a short second, before restarting.

A horse paused in its grazing, and snorted. There was a change in the way the wind sung. It looked up, eyes searching around, instinct overruling habit. Something was off. Not too far away, a cuckoo stopped clucking, and briefly stopped pecking at fallen grains.

All around the corral, the animals had paused, an imperceptible hustle to their attitude.

Malon looked up, pitchfork in hand. She squinted at her cattle, knowing without really seeing that something was slightly amiss. She didn't have their senses, but she knew.

Something new, or terribly ancient, had come upon the land.

Somewhere upon a high peak of mountains, a rock creature, half man, half stone, looked at the deep blue sky, feeling wind on its face. The stone man frowned. They, Gorons, had a strong bond with the earth. In the most hidden cavities, in the farthest, deepest tunnels, the mountain whispered to its children that something had occurred.

Darunia didn't know whether to smile or frown, but he knew that he couldn't stay unfeeling. The wind felt different, the vapors from the volcano beneath his feet felt strange.

At the foot of the mountain, in a village, children paused in their games to look at the fluffy white clouds. They lowered their wooden swords, searching for something in the heavens. Their hearts beat differently today, somehow. The whole world seemed to stop for a tiny moment.

Hiding in their cave, relaxing in their large pool, the fish people, the Zoras, felt a disturbance in the flow of water. The huge waterfall, the river, something incredibly powerful had changed the way they felt today.

The Princess Ruto examined her fins, her pale blue hands, having trouble understanding where the odd feeling came from. Her advisors gazed at her, quietly knowing that she felt it too, perhaps more than they.

At the far end of the land, in the middle of a barren wasteland, meditating in an old temple, a young woman opened her eyes, noticing a twirl of sand near her. It rose and fell. The wind on her skin had changed. Nabooru looked around warily, a twinge in her heart. Her experience told her she was alone, and yet . . .

There was something near, someone . . .

In a vast forest, the woods children stopped their chores to look around curiously. A shiver ran down their spines. They glanced at their respective fairies, which were suddenly very alert.

Saria stopped playing her tune on the ocarina to gaze around the forest. The Deku sprout at her side seemed to shift, as though suddenly tense. Saria felt the air, the magic around her change, so lightly it was almost undetectable. Not really knowing why, she smiled faintly.

It seemed powerful, but also very friendly . . .

Princess Zelda took in a deep lungful of air. She shed her dress, and came to stand at her windows. There was . . . an impalpable feeling in Hyrule today. The whole land seemed to welcome a foreign force. She peered out at her land, at her kingdom, and felt her heart warm.

Yes, something had changed. Something, someone new but expected was here. She didn't know how she'd understood that. It didn't really matter. The world was whispering to her, like the touch of destiny.

He tightened his hold on the reins.

Zelda crossed her arms, as though to comfort herself. Yes, whatever it was, it was friendly.

He halted his horse.

The Princess turned to her attendant, and smiled faintly. The woman nodded.

The wind pushed his hood back gently.

Princess Zelda and Impa gazed out the windows, seeing the sun over Hyrule, the productive fields, with the ranch in the distance, the mountains, the town.

His face was uncovered after days of hiding. He finally took a good look at this land.

And all across the world of Hyrule, there was a new stir, and those who hesitated finally knew. They all smiled, no matter where they were, and felt their hearts warm.

He held back his laughter, unaware that the whole world was doing so with him.

Doubts were gone.

The Hero was back.

* * *

**This is very well accompanied by the song "Circle of Life", by Elton John. **

**A very short thing, originally entitled 'A Hero's Return', it was my tribute to the upcoming Legend of Zelda 2005 game. I assumed it would be fit here. I hope you enjoyed. I have no proof that the Ocarina of Time characters will be re-used in the upcoming game, but the new screenshots of Link definitely give me a feel which I can only call _"something has stirred in Hyrule; the Hero is back"_.**

**I don't know what to think of it. I'm not used to writing only description. I think I did it rather well, considering. Bah. You tell me.**

**I also want to know whether it would be possible to make a flash clip out of it . . .But then I'd need Macromedia Flash, which I don't have, much less know how to use. I guess it's gonna stay an idea, just like that, since I don't have _the skills_. That sucks!**

**Anyhow, please R&R, if you think I deserve it. **

**Love,**

**--CM**


End file.
